The Chronicles
by The Wolf of the Forest
Summary: The first six chapters of my book. If you read them, read them in order and read them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A mother wolf was lying down on a grassy knoll. A wolf cub that was about a one in wolf years walked over and lay down next to her. He nudged her.

The mother wolf asked, "Look up. What do you see?"

"Stars. In the shape of a wolf!!!"

"That, according to legend, is your great-great-grandfather Slovarion. He is said to have led the wolves through the Wolf and Human wars, Ranorait."

"Wow!!!"

The young wolf sat besides his mother remembering the Chronicles told to him every night and finally realized that the leader was his own ancestor. He heard a soft rustling in the bushes and the smell of a wolf, but dismissed it as another Haon making sure that they were not far from camp.

"Do you think I'll be like him, mama?"

The mother wolf looked down on her one and only son. She nuzzled him.

"…I believe that you'll surpass him in many ways…"

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

**Ten days later**

Ranorait, or Rano as his friends called him, and his mom had been exiled from the Haon pack right after Rano learned who his great-great-grandfather was. The wolf, Loki, had been sent to watch him. When he heard what the mother had said, he raced back to the pack leader, Magkof. He, as well as the rest of the pack, knew that descendants of Slovarion challenged authority when old enough.

After ten days of exile, Rano and his mother were almost in Falort territory. Rano kept on asking questions about the Falorts and his ancestor, Slovarion. Rano and his mother came across a dead deer, whose neck had been cruelly slit. A stick, too short to be a spear but too long to be anything else, jutted from the right leg. Rano rushed to get some meat from the carcass. He decided that it was too tough. When his mom moved closer to the deer, a shaft came out of the underbrush. Both he and his mom stood perfectly still. The whistling blur continued until it hit a tree. Rano crept over to the quivering stick. It looked like it had three feathers. One of which was on top, the other two on the bottom. In that instant he heard the whistling noise again. Then he heard the same noise stop and instead of hearing the thunk it had made when one had hit a tree, he heard a softer noise. A noise that sounded more like a solid object going through flesh. Rano turned around to find his mother lying on her side. A stick was stuck in her side. Rano ran over to his mother and tried to remove the stick from his mother's side. A human, presumably one that they called a 'hunter' came out of the brush. The hunter tried to pull him away, but Rano bit his hand. Rano went back to licking the wound until his mother noticed. "Stop." she said. "You've done all you can Rano." Rano saw the life leave his mothers eyes. He started to attack the hunter for what he did, but the hunter picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him. Rano heard something about the man having run out of 'arrows'. These 'arrows' must have been what he had fired at his mom. Rano crawled away from the spot whimpering from emotional and physical pain. He let loose a howl of despair to mourn his dead mother. He ran in the direction of the Haon pack. Fueled by fear and anger Rano tried to find his way back to the pack that deserted him and had allowed his mom to be killed. But instead, he ran into a group of Falorts, the Haon's rival pack.

"What's a wee Haon pup doing out in Falort territory?" subtly demanded Falorain, the pack leader.

Rano looked in awe at the leader, dumbfounded as to why Falorian was talking to him.

"I said, what are you doing in Falort territory young pup?" he asked again, this time sounding a little testier.

"My clan exiled me and a hunter killed my mom. Now I want to get back and kill Magkof for doing this to me."

Falorian immediately took pity on Rano. He too had been exiled by his old clan and lost his mother to a hunter. The Falorts, the haven pack of the exiled, found him. But when he heard that Rano wanted to take on a pack leader in his prime he burst out in laughter.

"What, a wee pup trying to take on an established pack leader? HAHAHAHA!!! You need training, time to grow, and to become stronger. You also need to study wolf-lore and the Chronicles."

At the mention of the Chronicles, Rano's eyes blazed with an intensity brighter than many wolves' eyes.

"You know of the Chronicles then do you lad?" asked Falorian.

"Yes I do sir." blurted Rano right after Falorian said 'Chronicles'.

"Well then, this might make the job a wee bit easier. What did you say your name was?"

"It's Ranorait, but my friends call me Rano. Are you going to be my friend?"

"We'll have to see. We'll have to see." said Falorian, then he turned to another wolf "Send word back to the pack. See if any mother will take him. Ranorait. Hmm…"

**The Falort Pack camp**

No mother wolf had volunteered to take Rano because they had pups of their own, were expecting pups, or didn't want anything to do with 'that Haon pup'. Finally, Falorian's wife agreed. That was an unexpected turn of events for the rest of the Falorts. She already had many pups of her own, but she still welcomed Rano as her own. He was the junior of all the pups, the youngest of which was 6 human months and the oldest of which was one and a half human years old. Rano spent much time with Falorian and the oldest pup, Floriv. Falorian and Floriv would go into the forest with Rano to teach him how to hunt, mark territory, and fight.

One day, when returning from a fighting session in the woods, the trio was greeted by the watch wolf, Madas.

"Sir, there is an old wolf sitting in front of your cave waiting for you."

"Did he say who he was?"

"No. He did say something about teaching wolf-lore and the Chronicles to Ranorait."

"Hm… I'll see to him immediately. Rano. Floriv. Follow me."

When they made their way to the cave Rano saw something he had never seen before. He was looking directly at a green elderly wolf who looked like he knew everything the wolf world had to offer and more. Rano had seen black wolves, white wolves, brown wolves, mixed wolves, and even an albino wolf, but never a green wolf.

"Who are you, green wolf?" Falorian demanded with authority.

"Some call me the Forest Sage, some the Forest Shaman, and to others including your pack, I am called the Wolf of the Forest.. I have seen everything from the time when humans and wolves stilled lived in harmony, to the first Wolf-Human war when Slovarion the great-great-grandfather of a wolf who, in this era of human dominance, will lead us to victory. Though the wolf in question is still a pup, he will be stronger than Slovarion, when his time comes. He will unite all the wolf packs of the world and stop the humans from completely obliterating us for now. He will accomplish tasks that Slovarion had only dreamt of. And his name is Ra-"

"-norait." Completed Falorian in shock.

At that moment, all heads in the camp turned toward Rano. All the Falorts realized who they had let into their midst. They had a son of Slovarion, who they hoped was going to help them hold back the human onslaught. All of the wolves who had disrespected him before bowed. Falorian and Floriv were about to bow, when Rano noticed them.

"Don't bow. I'm not even sure how I'm going to do those things. I just want to get revenge on Magkof for exiling me and for what happened to my mother."

"Ah. But that is where it will start young Rano. The first packs you will unite are the Falorts and the Haons." The Forest Sage announced over the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Uprising**

**Four Wolf Years Later**

"Well Floriv?"

"Magkof is hunting by himself, or looks like he is. I suggest that we surround the area that he is hunting in, so that if he is trying to surprise us, his surprise will be negated."

"I'll go to the front, Floriv. You stay here and command the troops from the sides. Wait for my signal, if he brings out his ambush party."

"Right Rano."

Rano headed out into the clearing that Magkof was in.

Magkof, disbelieving what he saw in front of him exclaimed "Oh. Heh… Ranorait. We thought you were dead!"

Rano looked in disdain at the Magkof. Hatred poured off of him like a waterfall.

Magkof's nose perked at that moment.

"Why do you smell like Falort?" he asked warily.

"Well," responded Rano with as much collectiveness as he could muster, "I guess I can tell you, since you won't be with us long enough to care. They took me in when you exiledme. They found space in their ever expanding pack for me. They taught me everything I needed to know for today and the days that follow."

Magkof grinned.

"That's what you think. You see, I never travel alone anymore."

Twelve Haon wolves stepped out of the underbrush and closed in around Rano. Rano noted that all except one around the same age as he was. He also saw utter recognition in all of their faces.

"Try to carry out your plan now Rano." Magkof barked with laughter.

Rano rolled his eyes.

"Now why would you think I came alone into Haon territory?"

Thirty six Falort wolves rushed out of the underbrush and captured all the Haons.

Magkof roared with a fury that only a wolf could display "What! How can this be?!?"

"To put this simply Magkof, you let your guard down. I have learned everything that is possible to learn. Any last requests?"

"Don't… don't kill me Rano. Please don't kill me…"

He said no more.

Loki gulped. He knew who would be next. Vainly he struggled to break free.

Rano looked toward him. He remembered that scent. On the night that he had learned Slovarion was his great-great-grandfather; he had smelled that scent very faintly. When Magkof came to exile Rano and his mother, Rano remembered smelling that same scent coming from a wolf that stood near Magkof. Rano took a few steps toward Loki.

"It was your doing. Wasn't it?"

Loki feigned surprise, but his fear emanated off of him like heat waves.

Loki stuttered, "I-I-I don't know what your talking abo-"

"Of course you do. Why are you afraid? It will be quick and painless."

And it was.

The eleven remaining Haons were stunned. Their chief and his right hand wolf were both killed in the blink of an eye. One of the bits of training that Rano had received was how to move faster than the eye can see. He chose to head into the clearing at normal speed so that Magkof's plan could be countered.

"Now, is there any of the Haons who object to my leadership of both the Haons and Falorts?"

The Haons looked at each other. None of them wanted the same fate as their leader.

"I thought not. Haons, you will drag Magkof's body back to your camp. That way the Haons can see what became of their great leader. We will follow you. If you try anything, we have another eight hundred wolves in the forest."

"Rano?"

"Yes Floriv?"

"We don't actually have another eight hundred wolves in the forest."

"What they don't know won't hurt them right Floriv?"

The eleven Haon wolves dragged the carcass of Magkof. When they reached the Haon camp, the forces able to fight surrounded the Falorts. The eleven Haons who were dragging the remains of their once great leader told the rest what had happened in the woods. The Haon fighters backed off. Suddenly a whistle of wind stirred up a pile of leaves. The leaves turned green and took the form of the Wolf of the Forest.

"Behold the uniter of packs, descendant of Slovarion, Ranorait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Nanlons**

**Falort Camp- five wolf years later.**

It was done. Rano had united all the wolf packs of Europe. The combined forces of the Haons and the Falorts had been the sole reason for the unity. The Falorts were much like the human Spartans, which is why many groups decided not to fight. All that was left was to deal with the human threat.

This was a time when humans were beginning to take over lands that traditionally and rightfully belonged to the animals. But the humans were still respectful towards nature, so the wolves hoped that a fight would not occur.

Rano had taken to exploring outside the traditional Falort territory. Officially, all territories in Europe belong to the Falorts even to this day. On a cool crisp fall day, Rano was exploring the Chanor territory. The Chanor territory had been taken over completely by advancing humans since the unification of the packs.

Rustle. Snap. Rustle. Rustle.

When Rano heard the noise, his ears pricked up and he growled, "Who's there? Friend or foe? Wolf or human?"

A cry of shock, alarm, and fear reverberated from the foliage… a human cry. Then after the cry, a net.

**The Human camp**

Rano awoke to find a human boy of about 15 sitting besides him with a slab of raw, juicy, beef. The boy looked surprised that Rano had woken up. The boy offered the dripping, red mass to Rano, who accepted it with great vigor.

"You must have been hungry to have devoured that whole piece of meat," said the boy, more to himself than to Rano.

"You have no idea" replied Rano mostly to himself.

They sat there for a while, not aware that they had understood what the other had said.

Then it hit the boy who scooted back from Rano.

"Are you a demon? Why are you speaking my tongue?" questioned the boy.

"I should be asking the same of you," replied Rano.

The boy thought for a while. Maybe, he thought, this is all a dream. Maybe, he reasoned, I will just wake up and everything will be back to normal. Or maybe, said his subconscious in a tone so tempting that he almost believed it, this is really happening. Maybe this is a gift from the great spirits.

"Lorege!!!" the thundering voice shattered Lorege's thoughts.

Following the thundering voice a large, looming figure appeared through a fold in the hut's door.

"What is going on in here?!? Sometimes it sounds like two wolves communicating with each other, and other times it sounds like two people speaking our own tongue," the obviously distraught man screamed with a bass voice that could probably shatter rocks.

"Torgue Nanlon. Don't you dare yell at Lorege like that. He obviously knows as much about what is going on as you do."

Torgue looked at the squalor of a hut that they lived in. His vision passed over everything except for his son, Lorege, and the juvenile wolf.

"How is the wolf doing?" Torgue asked as kindly as he could.

"Well…" said Lorege.

"'Well' what?" demanded Torgue.

"I am doing fine. I have a slight itch in my back leg, but other than that I am fine." said Rano.

Torgue gaped in wonder at the blessing or curse that sat in front of him.

He called the rest of the Nanlons into the hut.

They all could talk to and understand Rano.

Then it hit them like a rhinoceros running at full speed.

This was the answer to their prayers. This was their escape from civilization. No one would think about looking for humans among wolves. No one would look for their treasure among wolves.

"Will you take us to where you live Ranorait?" asked Torgue.

"If you all agree to coming." responded Rano.

The elders consulted with Torgue.

"It's the perfect chance."

"This is the only chance."

"We need this or all will be lost."

The meeting ended.

"It is agreed. We shall join you Ranorait." Torgue announced.

"Right then. Follow me."

**The Falort camp- three wolf months later**

Madas was at his usual post on the mountain. It was there that he noticed the group of figures in the distance. He rushed down to talk to Floriv.

"Sir, there are figures approaching from the West," said Madas before Floriv could ask what was wrong.

Floriv fervently hoped that it was Rano returning from gathering more troops, but his conscious dismissed that as fiction because he knew that humans were trying to invade.

"Ready all wolves capable of fighting. Madas, return to the mountain to watch," ordered Floriv.

So, Madas returned to his post. He was capable of fighting, but was exempt because he was known for his excellent eye sight which was helpful in cases like these. He knew the drill for the distance. One howl means that the enemy is far away. Three howls means that the enemy is really near. Madas located the group of figures and released three short howls.

**The Forest surrounding the Falort camp- Rano and the Nanlons**

Arr. Arr. Arr.

"They know we have arrived in the area. This has just become more interesting," whispered Rano.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?" questioned Torgue quietly.

Rano looked around, sniffed, and perked his ears.

"Yes. They will be sending a patrol along. So, we need to head to a clearing," answered Rano.

**The Falort Patrol**

"Anything yet Scorton?" asked Floriv to the shadow that just materialized next to him.

"No sir. I heard voices but they stopped. I was able to pick up, through the putrid smell of livestock, the smell of a wolf," Scorton replied.

"But I made sure that all the wolves stayed in the camp for this reason," Floriv pondered.

"That is why this is worrying me."

**Rano and the Nanlons**

Rano had tried to find the nearest clearing. He made sure that all the Nanlons and their possessions had managed to get into the clearing too. He tried to find the mountain, but had no luck. The Nanlon closest to him pointed to it. Rano nodded his thanks to the Nanlon. He released a code he hoped he would not have to use. He howled a cry for assistance. Madas responded almost instantaneously. Rano replied by giving the position that the group held. The bushes in front of them rustled very faintly.

The Patrol was here.

**The Patrol**

Floriv heard the howl. He also heard the response Madas had made to the mysterious wolf. He had recognized the wolf cry. Wolf cries are not mimicable by other wolves or by other creatures. He looked over at Scorton. Scorton knew what do without being told. He asked Madas if there was anyone out of camp. The reply was a customary negative. He did find out that that a group of figures had emerged in a clearing. They were, according to Madas, only 20 tail-lengths from the spot that Floriv and the patrol were positioned. Floriv nodded. The patrol moved out.

**Rano and The Nanlons**

Rano had waited for the reply. Then he started to pace slowly and softly around the perimeter of the clearing. He heard the rustling of the bushes a mere 10 tail-lengths away from where he stood.

He knew that the patrol was closing in.

**The Patrol**

The first thing the patrol heard was the assorted sounds of livestock. The first scents they smelled was the rank odor of the livestock. Then they started to hear and smell the humans. Then to the surprise of all the patrol members they smelled and heard **the **wolf, **the **wolf they thought had been dead for the three months he had been missing. They all moved closer to the clearing. Then, to their mounting apprehension and fear, they saw the wolf. He had the same markings that Rano had had. He had fur as brown as the new bark of the oak tree. He had two black streaks starting at his eyes and ending at his tail. His eyes were as green as the lightning bugs that were seen commonly in the middle of summer near swampy areas. They knew it was impossible, but they had a feeling that this wolf was Rano. All the patrol wolves looked over at Floriv. They all had the same question… "What now?"

Floriv whispered to the whole patrol. "You know the drill. It has not changed at all even though we control of all the packs. I, being the strongest wolf here will challenge the wolf. If it is who I think it is, then the wolf will show me mercy.

Scorton asked the question they all had on their minds. "What happens if he's not?"

Floriv gave him the stare. The question didn't need to be answered. They all knew.

After a few minutes of mental and physical preparation Floriv and the seven other scouts burst into the clearing and surrounded the wolf.

Floriv shouted the standard and mandatory question that patrols always asked wolf of different tribes. Why did you come here? What is you purpose? Then he added the standard for those who have humans with them. Why have you brought humans with you?

Rano looked around. "I guess you deserve an answer since you have other wolves with you. I am trying to find the Falort camp. I wanted to tell Floriv that I have found humans that can talk to wolves and I wanted to tell him I was alive. These humans can understand us. They are fleeing society with a treasure too great for normal humans to use, understand, or control."

Floriv feigned being impressed, though in reality he was. "Well, I would love to believe your story, but I won't."

Then he and Rano took the customary fighting position.

They circled around each other. Floriv advanced first. Rano quickly dodged and used a move that only he had been able to perform. He had invented it after all.

Floriv staggered back. He knew that this was Rano, but still, it was better to make completely sure. He used an attack that was notorious for being used to the defender's advantage. In addition, it put the one using it in the "Execution stance". It was so called because the other wolf pinned them to perform the sacrilegious killing that more often then not followed the reversal of advantage. Rano easily took advantage of the move and then, just like Floriv knew, pinned him.

Floriv conceded defeat. "You have bested me. Please show me mercy that I may or may not deserve."

Rano took his paw away from Floriv's throat.

They looked at each other. They knew that their previous thoughts had been correct. They held their front right paw out to the other.

"Rano, I am glad you are alive," Floriv exclaimed with a joy and happiness no one waas expecting from him..

"I am glad you kept the group together Floriv," Rano replied.

Floriv accepted the compliment.

"Come. I have much to tell you." Floriv finally got out, back to his usual gruff self.

**The Gathering of The Clans-near Modern-day Berlin**

As was tradition, the Elders of Lanstrom led the gathering. The Zanafors, Allorians, and Olitons were motioning to kill all the animals in the area and start to expand the area of human dominance. The Elders' leader Fredrick was more concerned with the disappearance of all his stores of Eternal Youth Water and, not to mention, the disappearance of the Nanlons. He remembered that a week ago they had asked for permission to protect the water that night. Then it hit him like a bronze tipped arrow. He also remembered hearing reports from the Lanstrom guards, the ones who usually guarded the water. They never reported anything unusual. But, usually around dinner time, every one of them recalled two Nanlons bringing them food. The Nanlons waited for them to finish eating then walked away. By the time the Nanlons had turned the corner, the guards would get sleepy and black out. When they awoke the Nanlons were gone. They also remembered that the pair that came the previous night didn't come the next night. The Nanlons had been stealing his water! They had been stealing his profit!!!

He looked around the group seated around him. He stared at the seat usually occupied by Torgue Nanlon.

"May I have your attention? I need to know if any of you have seen the Nanlons as of late," Fredrick demanded.

The leader of the Allorians smiled. This was the opportunity he had waited for. It was time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Wrogs**

**The Falort Castle- one Wolf year later**

The Nanlons had been able to construct a towering wall surrounding the Falort pack camp. The Falorts and the other packs, though now more used to living in one place, were still accustomed to being nomadic and following their food source. Luckily they had been given all the food they needed from the Nanlons. The Nanlons had, in addition to building the wall and providing food for both themselves and the wolves, constructed a special door that would allow Madas easy access into and out of the castle. He still kept a watch on the mountain, which came in handy.

For one day in the middle of what is now referred to as May, Madas observed a horde of figures in the distance. He quickly double checked to make sure he wasn't seeing forest spirits. The horde in fact seemed to be closer now. He ran at lightning speed down the mountain, through the special door in the wall, and down to Rano's den. He told Rano what he saw. Rano listened intently. When Madas was done reporting he returned to the mountain.

Rano told Floriv to meet him at the east gate. Floriv looked at Rano, confusion clearly written across his face.

"What is a 'gate', Rano?" He asked.

Rano tried to explain it as best as he could. According to what a Nanlons had told him, a gate is a 'building that allows people to pass through a wall.'

By the time that Rano and Floriv got to the gate Madas had made it back up to his post on the mountain. He issued three sharp barks. The horde was closing in.

**The Wrog Horde**

The wrogs that were approaching with Asian and African wolves, foxes, jackals, and others of the canus genus, were grumpy. They had expected to see the Falorts and Falorian sooner. But, just when they were about to turn around and bring everyone they had gathered back they heard a noise.

Ragor commanded a quick-stop. He barked out a request of the Falort camp's position. He hoped that it was Madas who had first barked the Falort signal for approximate distances. When Ragor had first seen him, Madas was a young pup who was learning quickly from his dad Madas.

Madas listened to the request for the camp's position. He remembered that voice vaguely. He thought back to when he was a pup. A memory came about a wolf the size of a horse. He wondered if it was the same one. He gave the position to the wolf.

Ragor smiled. But when he turned to face his troops his normal facial expression took its place. "Quickly now. We are almost there." He finished his statement in thought. _I can't wait to see Falorian once again._

**Two days later Falort Castle- East Wall- Rano & Floriv**

Rano was not sure what was going to happen or who to expect. He did know that he would have to fight if need be. Hopefully, though, it wouldn't come to that. Floriv would help if he was needed. If it wasn't too late.

**Falort Castle- East Wall ten tail-lengths from Rano's and Floriv's position- Wrog Horde**

Ragor was furious. Why had this stone monolith been built in the middle of the forest? He howled in frustration.

"Scouting party. Now!!!" He snapped at his lieutenant. The lieutenant gathered 5 of the Wrogs, 2 Asian foxes, and 3 African wild-dogs.

Ragor's looks told all that they needed to know. Find any wolf scent that was nearby. Then once they found it report back. If there was no scent, then they would have to check again.

**The Gathering of the Clans of Germania- Modern-day Berlin**

After many days of continual back and forth, the vote was tied. The decision rested with the newest member of the council. Strimotoc Managastar, who had replaced the void left by the Nanlons, was stuck with one of the toughest choices of his time. If he chose against the Allorians, they could exile him or worse. If he chose for the Allorians, then their gods would probably make him die in a freak accident. After much contemplation he decided to vote against the Allorians. He would have a better chance dealing with his gods if he did.

They would probably change his vote. Unless, another issue came back to haunt the council's leader.

**Falort Castle- East Gate- Three tail-lengths from Rano and Floriv- Scouting Party**

Toromundu, one of the Asian foxes chosen because of his world renowned sense of identifying scents, picked up the first traces. As they got closer to the wolves' position, he was looking through his mental storage of the scents of wolves. One of them was probably Falorian or one of his descendants. The other was baffling. The wolf who had the scent like this wolf did was long dead. His blood line couldn't have survived this long. He looked over at the others. It seemed like they were just catching their first whiffs. He raised one eyebrow. They all nodded. They detected the wolf whose was similar to Slovarion's. They knew how long he had been dead. But still, this was what Ragor would have wanted to know about.

**The Wrog Horde**

They had told Ragor everything that they had observed. They told him of the scent that was like that of Slovarion's. He looked startled. Every one had heard stories that his lineage had been maintained in secret. But these were always dismissed as rumors. There was a trait that only the descendants of Slovarion had. They were pretty near impossible to defeat. And they showed mercy, when it was deserved.

**Rano and Floriv**

Rano had been feeling tremors in the earth for some time since the horde had been spotted. Now he heard what sounded like thunder. He looked at Floriv. He looked apprehensive if not a little scared. Rano was too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Name is a Name**

**Meanwhile- Inside the Nanlons encampment-Falort Castle**

"If the Elders find us and ask who we are, we will have to lie about our true identity." One Nanlons said.

Another spoke up. "If they know we are lying, then they will kill us."

Torgue thought about the answer to the mounting questions. Lorege, who had come into the meeting with the answer that he had been thinking of for many days, decided this was the perfect time to speak up.

"Why don't we change our last name, then switch our first name with our last."

The Nanlons thought about it for a while. It dawned on them how good the idea was. It was also the beginning of the spilt.

**Falort Castle- East Wall**

The Wrog horde had come. Ragor wanted to see Falorian again, his son Floriv, and whoever this wolf is that smelled like Slovarion.

He came up to a place where the seemingly continuous stone was interrupted by an area of wood.

Ragor roared at the wooden part of the wall, "Where is Falorian? I have come with the reinforcements that were needed."

A wolf with two black streaks starting at his eyes and ending at the tip of his tail and fur as brown as bark on the oak trees of Europe stepped out of the shadows of the wall.

"Why do you want to see Falorian? What business do you have here?" the wolf questioned.

"That is between me and Falorian," supplied Ragor.

"That business must now be conducted with me. I am the leader of all the European wolves," replied the other wolf.

Ragor knew this was the opportunity he had hoped for. "Are you willing to test your power on me, the leader of the Wrogs?" he challenged.

Rano replied by his customary fighting pose. Ragor took the standard Wrog fighting pose.

Since Ragor was the challenging wolf, he had the right to the first attack. He took it. He rushed towards the wolf but missed by a good three tail-lengths. Rano used one of his moves that disabled Ragor's hind left leg. Ragor lunged halfheartedly at Rano. He simply side stepped it. He disabled Ragor's hind right leg next. Now all Ragor could do was swat feebly at Rano. Ragor looked at him. The look said 'What are you doing. Finish it. Get me out of my misery.' Ragor knew that however the wolf reacted to this perfect situation would help Ragor to determine whether he was a descendant of Slovarion or not. The wolf did not take the opportunity to kill Ragor. Instead the wolf asked "Who are you? What business do you have with Falorian?"

Ragor was almost ready to attack the wolf again, even though he knew that this wolf was obviously a descendant of Slovarion. Perhaps even the one that was of prophecy.

"I will only talk if I see Falorian." Ragor countered even though he knew he was at the disadvantage.

Floriv knew that this was the time to reveal himself. "Ragor. It's been a while. I remember when you first came. My dad will be so happy to see you for the last time," he told Ragor.

Two Wolfes with a jerry rigged 'stretcher' came out of a door in the gate. They slid the cloth under Ragor and slipped a pole in a fold of fabric. The carried him to a tent where they sat him down. He noticed what looked like a bundle of skin and bones. He realized to his astonishment that it was an older and close to dying Falorian. He had remained in the pack at Rano's request to live out his days. He had been an important part in every hunt and fight until he became too old.

"Ragor? Is that you my old friend?" Falorian asked the wrog.

Ragor almost broke down. Seeing Falorian in this condition was unbearable. He knew that wrogs age at a slower pace than normal wolves do, but this was unexpected.

Falorian seemed like he was trying to get his last words out before he moved on to the realm that the Forest Shaman ruled. "I gave all my powers and dealings over to Rano. He is **the **descendant of Slovarion we have been waiting for. The Wolf of the Forest was there when he was growing up. You know that he never lies. I was glad that you finally came back with the troops. They will be needed in the coming wars." And with that all the life left Falorian.

**That night**

Falorian was buried in the traditional wolf way. Even the Wolf of the Forest came to commemorate his passing. Lorege quietly approached first Rano, then Floriv to offer his condolences, then went to the Wolf of the Forest. He had a question to ask. The Wolf of the Forest stopped him. "I know of the change you undertook. You wish to become one with the wolves. You wish to wear pelts of their ancestors, not out of sport, but out of respect to them." He stopped. "I will grant you the pelts in the form of armor." He then gave Lorege and only Lorege the position that had never been given to any human before him or for a long time after him. He became a Wolf Knight.

Rano was upset that Falorian had died, but knew he was in a better place. In his last years he had developed white film over his eyes, his hearing had diminished, and he had been racked with pain in his spine. He went over to Floriv. They looked at each other and remembered all the good times that they had experienced with Falorian. Ragor came over. He had been fully healed by the Wolfes. He was a little bleary eyed from tears. Falorian had been the closest thing to family and he knew he had been the same for Falorian. He even remembered when they first met. They had tried to make sure that they could keep in contact. Then about three wolf years into Falorian's becoming Falort pack leader, he had requested an audience with him. The Forest Shaman had been there too. Now Ragor knew why Rano was saying what he had been saying earlier. He was the one that even Slovarion was said to have talked about. 'The one son who has the two black stripes and allies himself with humans who understand our language, will lead us farther than I ever did.' That was thought to be a legend. But many a wolf was superstious and thought that the wolf would be a bad omen. Ragor walked over to Rano. "My troops and I are at your command, son of Slovarion."


	6. Chapter 6

This one is incomplete. I have posted what I have written so far.

**Chapter 6**

**The Rift forms**

**The Gathering of the Clans-Germania-near modern day Berlin**

Things had taken a turn for Fransar. Fredrick decided at the last minute to cancel the vote on the animal destruction law. The Elders had decided to put all time, resources, and men possible into the search for the Nanlons.

A pamphlet was handed out to the soldiers. On it was written these words, "To be found. The Nanlons. Dead or Alive. Reward of one million marks. Five hundred thousand extra marks to be rewarded for any head."

**Falort Castle- crafting guild**

The Wolfes were pumping out everything that they would have ever needed. They also had in the night of their change from the Nanlon clan to the Wolfe clan finished off the entire stock of the Fountain of Youth water. The entire four hundred gallons was swallowed by the twenty three Wolfes and, after Lorege had requested it, Rano and Floriv.

They were lucky.

**One month later, Falort castle**

The scouts the Elders hired had arrived at the walls.

They looked at each other. They both nodded. They knew this was what the Elders had told them about. And they were not going to turn around for the amount of money they were being paid.

So, when they got to the gate, the older one knocked on the tremendous door.

After he had knocked five times, a small door in the gateway opened. A man came out with a bow. They laughed. But then the man imitated a wolf's howl. Wolfe De la Harpe had used the signal agreed upon by both him and Wolfe Block. Nine Wolfe archers including Block stepped out of the forest. They notched their bows.

**1 month after the events that transpired at Falort Castle- near modern day Berlin**

"WHERE ARE THE SCOUTS!?!" roared Fredrick.

"We-we-we-we don't know sir," stuttered an underling.

Fredrick picked up his iron sword. He slowly drew it out of its scabbard. It shone with a ruddy hue, as if covered with rust.

"Do you know what happens to people who fail me?" Fredrick was as calm as death.

Everyone knew what happened.

To the underling's relief and surprise, the rider he had sent to watch the scouts came running into the hall.

"My liege," he reported, trying to catch his breath. "I have bad news. I have lost all visual contact with the scouts."

The underling fell to his knees and almost squealed with fear. The man gave him a puzzled look. He then followed his line of sight to Fredrick. He saw anger scrawled over Fredrick's face like writing on a scroll. He also saw Fredrick change his grip on his sword.

**The Village of Armandor- Falort Castle**

After the Wolfes had developed the Falort Castle they began the building of Armandor. Armandor would allow the Wolfes to have a place to call their own. Near the castle was a lake that was fed by salt water rivers. It was the perfect trading point and strategic as well. The castle and village looked like part of the forest.

But as prosperity grew, a rift split the Wolfes. Torgue had become increasingly thirsty; thirsty for the Elder's blood. Lorege knew that going after the Elders now would seal the demise they were fighting for. Torgue thought that Lorege was losing his mind from staying with the wolves everyday.

He sent the Lorege into exile in The Land of the Fountain. He would not be alone. The wolves said they would accompany him along with ten other Wolfes, including Block, De la Harpe, the rest of Lorege's brothers and sisters, and some of his uncles and aunts.

When Lorege heard about the news, he was devastated. Rano and the wolves took it even worse. Rano knew that Torgue was catalyzing the predicted events.

The largest ship ever to be built by mankind was in construction. It would be able to hold the eleven Wolfes and the one hundred thousand member pack, now consisting of wolves, wrogs, foxes, and other canines.

A long trek awaited them. And a surprise that would change their existence.

**Three wolf years later- The Gale Strider**

Although it was, and still is, the largest ship ever built, The Gale Strider was the fastest sailing ship. It could move an astounding one hundred and fifty knots with the slightest of breezes. In storm class winds, it could move over three hundred knots while staying in one piece. It would take only months to reach their destination. But trouble was brewing back home.

**Armandor- the meeting hall**


End file.
